be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Cybernetic American Civil War
The Cybernetic American Civil War was a conflict between the Cybernetic American government, Led by the American Fеminazi Party, and various rebel groups, including the 4th of January Movement led by Ben Shapiro. The American Fеminazi Party, which got in power via a protracted Coup d'état (See Natty's Coup) found itself in conflict with numerous rebel groups, including the 4th of January Movement, which finds its origins from a pre-civil war event known as the January 4th incident, where a chaotic, poorly planned uprising was crushed by Navy Seal forces. Some Rebels survived the government crackdown, and continued waging a guerrilla war against the american government, which found a new base of support among Anti-Fеminazis following Natty's Coup. While Natty's Fеminazi government stood alone with no foreign allies (It's only ally, the Fourth Reich, was dismantled on April 21st 2018 following the Gamer uprising, 11 days into the war), The Anti-Fеminazi rebels are supported by the Gamer Republic, the State of Petoria, 9Gag, Channel 4, S.C.H.O.O.L., Cybernetic Russia and Cybernetic Japan. On 31 December 2018, Ben Shapiro killed Natty in a duel, ending the war. Background Natty's regime The Cybernetic American Government followed an ideology known as Fеminazism, a third-position totalitarian ideology which is a combination of Feminism and Nazism. Fеminazis believe that liberal democracy is obsolete and they regard the complete mobilization of society under a totalitarian one-party state as necessary to prepare a nation for armed conflict and to respond effectively to economic difficulties. They also believe that Gamers are an undesirable group of people who ought to be eradicated. Natty's Coup was undertaken in April to May 2018, In response to the Gamer uprising - Natty sought to bring Cybernetic America on the side of the Fourth Reich, and thus staged a Coup d'état. However, The Gamers managed to defeat and dismantle the Fourth Reich despite American bombardment. Natty, defying expectations, did not step down following the end of the Fourth Reich. Instead, she doubled down on the Anti-Fеminazi opposition, and declared herself Führerin of Cybernetic America. 4th of January Movement The 4th of January Movement is an Anti-Fеminazi rebel group which seeks the removal of Natty's regime and the end of corruption in the government. It finds its origins in the January 4th incident, where a chaotic, poorly planned uprising was crushed by Navy Seal forces. Some Rebels survived the government crackdown, and continued fighting a guerrilla war. After remaining dormant for some months, the 4th of January Movement was resurrected following the Battle of Boonville, where several Rebel prisoners escaped internment. After Natty's Coup took over the Cybernetic American Government, the 4th of January Movement began a bombardment campaign, killing dozens. Currently, the 4th of January Movement has expanded to include millions of people, thanks to growing Anti-Fеminazi opposition. Members of the 4th of January Movement include Bronald Trump loyalists, Minioncels, and volunteers from Le 9Gag Army. Course of the War Outbreak Following Natty's Coup, The 4th of January Movement rapidly took control of Missouri and Illinois. A Fеminazi counteroffensive managed to retake part of Illinois, before meeting the Rebels in a decisive Battle, The Battle of St. Louis, wherein Ben Shapiro masterminded a brilliant victory, destroying every single Libtard that dared to oppose him. Rebellion expands Following the victory in the Battle of St. Louis, The Rebels took control of Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan and Ohio. A revolt in Florida saw a series of fierce battles which resulted in the Rebels gaining control of all of Florida. Ben Shapiro's March to the Sea ''Main Article: ''Ben Shapiro's March to the Sea Despite successfully expelling the Fеminazis, The Rebels in Florida remained in a precarious situation. Intending to relieve the Floridans, Ben Shapiro began a march to the sea and succeeded at linking up with the Rebels in Florida. Siege of West Palm Beach After successfully linking up with the Rebels in Florida, Ben Shapiro had put the Fеminazis in a dire situation. In a last-ditch attempt to turn the tide, the Fеminazis launched a massive offensive with everything they had on Florida. To the surprise of Both sides, the Fеminazis managed to chase the Rebels all the way to West Palm Beach, Florida, which they subsequently Besieged. After holding on fanatically for weeks, the Rebels were finally relieved on 17 December, when Sarcastic Bro, Rockin' Hair Bro, Ben Shapiro and Adolf Eichmann reinforced the siege and chased the relieving columns out of Florida. Chase along the coast After the defeat in the Siege of West Palm Beach, the Fеminazis began a fighting retreat. Reportedly, they plan to retreat all the way to the Lumber River in North Carolina, Where Honeycomb attempted to make her stand, but was killed after the Rebels circumvented the river via a tunnel and outflanked the Fеminazis. Natty's last stand The final battle of the war was fought in Washington, where Natty made her last stand. In an epic battle between Natty and Ben Shapiro, she was killed, ending the war.Category:Wars and Conflicts